The use of bimodal or multimodal ethylene polymers in coating of steel pipes is known from EP-A-837915. However, even though the document teaches that the coatings have good mechanical properties there still exists a need to improve the performance of the coating at high service temperatures and/or to provide coatings having a higher stiffness combined with acceptable stress cracking properties.